


Life is a Highway [vid]

by china_shop



Category: CHiPs
Genre: Festivids 2010, M/M, Vividcon, vid, vidshow: totally rad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuteness, dorkiness, a little romance, but above all partners. A Jon/Ponch CHiPs vid to "Life is a Highway" by Tom Cochrane. Made for Festivids 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is a Highway [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talitha78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/gifts).



> This was a pinch hit. Two of talitha's requests matched fandoms I'd offered (Delicatessen and Eureka), so I put up my hand for this figuring I'd make a Delicatessen vid, having already made a Eureka vid for my official assignment. But while I was searching for a good Delicatessen song, I came across "Life is a Highway" and thought "OMG, I could do CHiPs! HEE!" So I did. Thanks to my partner for feedback.

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/FMC8T2pk7HI)  
**Download:** [AVI (57Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/CHiPs_LifeisaHighway_chinashop.avi) (right click, save as to download)

["Life is a Highway" lyrics by Tom Cochrane](http://lyrics.wikia.com/wiki/Tom_Cochrane:Life_Is_A_Highway)


End file.
